nerdgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramses Beheset
Known to be from Las Vegas before making his way toward the east coast and eventually landing in Baltimore. Ramses enjoys finer amenities, from clothes to haven, as well as driving fancy cars and frequenting downtown establishments to buy drinks for the youngest and prettiest ladies. He has a large collection of designer sunglasses and never carries less than two pair at any time. He is self-centered and accustomed to getting his way, though he will only quietly seethe if he cannot influence the situation. Generally speaking, he comes off as a playboy. Appearance *Golden brown skin which makes his middle eastern heritage apparent *Square face and pointed chin with heavy five o’clock shadow *Wide, lips-sealed grin *Short, black faux-hawk *Typically wearing sunglasses (though seldom the same pair two nights in a row) *Amber-brown eye color *Tattoo of an ankh up the side of his neck, encircling where he was later embraced *Full upper-sleeve tattoo of a life-like snake coiled down to his right wrist *Arabic scripture and symbol of Set tattooed on his back, faded and distorted from age *Always fashionably dressed in a button up shirt or ribbed turtle neck, if not fully suited *''SPECIAL NOTE:'' Plants seem to whither in his presence. He purposely avoids gardens and the like. Joining The Movement Having seen the dangers in New York, Ramses decided it would be in his best interest to find safety in numbers. Upon moving to Baltimore, he sought out a sect that he had never really made prior contact with--the Anarchs. He learned how Anarchs arrange themselves in smaller gangs rather than trying to organize and rank every member of their sect. This meshed well with his disinterest of being under the thumb and watchful eye of another. It would have been difficult to join a gang of significant age, as they would be closely knit and less trusting of outsiders. The same could be said for any gang who's members all fit a particular stereotype. Ramses needed to a younger group of diverse individuals that had use for an ambitious and sociable Setite. He found a recently formed gang of ex-Sabbat comprised of an oddly quiet bruiser, a seemingly friendly computer nerd, and a strip club loving military type with a bit of a bad reputation. These three needed a figure head at the least, if not a charismatic leader. After selling all assets, he has picked up and prepared to move further south with his gang. Upon arrival in Virginia, he intends to replicate his previous business model and acquire or establish a massage parlor front for prostitution, a pawn shop willing to deal in black market goods, a hookah and cigar bar, and a dry cleaners. Thoughts and Opinions Followers of Set: "They certainly have the right idea. The more power you can accumulate, the better He will view you upon his return. Sure, I will pray for it, I'm just not going out of my way to bring him back. Besides, the more power I accumulate, the more fun I have." Anarchs: "At first, I sincerely took their beliefs to heart. The ideals in which they stand for are good, but as more and more time passes, I am realizing that many of them lack the maturity to accomplish anything worthwhile. I had assumed that the Anarch moniker was given to them by would-be oppressors within the Camarilla, yet it could serve as a name to take pride in and an opportunity to unite under one flag and fight the good fight. As it turns out, they are truly anarchists performing wanton destruction without proper organization. I cannot imagine this loosely knit group of hooligans ever being able to establish themselves as an actual sect, worthy of any reverence or heed." "There is safety in numbers, however, and their members seem eager to trade Discipline training when approached. The enemy of my enemy, as they say. Ultimately, the Anarchs provide the best opportunity for me to collect power and influence." Camarilla: "Ugh. Too many rules, and too much politics. Loosen up and live ''a little! And stop trying to conquer the world. This isn't a James Bond movie." '''Sabbat:' "Rabid dogs, but let the Cam be the ones to put them down, lest we get bit." Jack: "He's got a lot of inner turmoil and does what he can to keep it suppressed. It makes him hard to read and leaves him with a hair pin trigger when dealing with emotions and stressful circumstances. Gotta be careful with this one and just pander to his ego until I'm done with him." Julio: "Smarter than he gives himself credit for. I need to keep working on a communication channel between us and make more use of his skills. I still don't get what the Sabbat wanted with him. I mean, he's a good asset to have, but he is as nerdy as they come. Not really the Sabbat type." Sean: "Good guy. Knows how to have a fun. Not exactly stylish, but he makes a decent wingman for whatever comes my way. Unfortunately, he has no verbal filter. In most circumstances, I would just let someone get their ass kicked to learn a lesson about mouthing off, but with this guy, he's too quick to get put in his place." Ride and Accessories Refusing to go unnoticed, Ramses cruises the avenues in his all black and chrome-accented 2012 Cadillac Escalade. Double tinted windows at half-mast create a sense of allure and mystery as he travels the streets along the Virginia Beach boardwalk. With sunglasses on and bass rumbling, he demands the attention of pedestrians and other motorists alike, and never fails to recognize it without a smirk and upward nod in return. Always wearing designer sunglasses, but never the same pair two nights in a row, Ramses has a collection of perhaps fifty. Between his car, his coats, and setting them down inside The Strip, it's hard to keep track. Weapons He often carries a Glock 22 with internal laser sight and a dozen incendiary rounds after the first three standard rounds. His philosophy is that it's obviously best to avoid serious confrontation, but that's not always an option. When violence is certain and necessary, Ramses keeps a Remington 1100 12-gauge automatic shotgun in the trunk. With extra shells. From Sean, he has a handful of white phosphorous shells as well. The Strip Ramses often refers to his strip mall property location as "The Strip." The day-to-day administration of businesses within the strip falls to Veronica Bitters. His connection to the streets is Baltimore native Snipes Harris. Pandering to the underbelly of society, Ramses operates businesses with reputations of lesser moral influence. He finds that the avenue of connections opened by such establishments provides him greater flexibility with regard to his own affairs. Corrupt police officers can make citations disappear, drug trafficking offers control over socialites in high and low society, and a tap into the black market provides him with quality goods at significantly reduced costs, as well as easy access to handguns. Character Notes Humanity 4 marks the point which someone starts to have serious trouble in daily social life. At this stage, personality and character defects are apparent, even after brief interaction. A person certainly displays one or more disorders. Casual acquaintances describe him as "unstable", "twitchy" or "creepy". If he has high Social Attributes, he might get a superficially favorable reaction, particularly from weak-willed or dependent people. But even here, most people of average or higher Virtues, Humanity and/or Willpower perceive something seriously wrong with the subject. More importantly, at this level it's hard to make this person see that his behavior needs correction, because he's lost so much capacity for remorse and guilt. He might spend a lot of time brooding on dark, ugly, painful things. This is the level at which adjectives such as "twisted" are used in all seriousness. Not only is the person indifferent to others' pain, he might even take pleasure in it. In any event, the person's "issues" have developed to the point that his life is governed by them. He can't kill someone casually yet, but his response to the murder of even a closely known person or former friend is likely to be a shrug. From a game play perspective, role playing characters at this level or below is not easy. There is real danger in allowing a character to turn into a brutal and monstrous stereotype. Remember, at Humanity 4, a character just doesn't murder someone randomly. There is still hope. He is aware that he's losing it, but it's probably not obvious how he can sidestep the chasm at his feet. The character might search for a way out or a means to get some peace. He may devote himself to a solitary activity, or he might still be devoted to certain friends or loved ones. His saving grace could be a loved one, a sense of honor or a duty to the character's lord, but he may have something left that you as a player can use to keep him from turning into a stereotypical maniac. Category:Player Character